


BooBear

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings are <em>not</em> for alarm clocks... But Derek doesn't complain for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BooBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



All at once, Stiles woke up. He yawned, staring at the sunshine coming in the window. Behind him, he could hear Derek snuffling into the blankets, slapping at his phone. The alarm playing MIKA’s “Step With Me” had apparently not been turned off the night before. Stiles rolled over to pick up the phone, rather wishing the song could play out but it was rather loud on alarm mode. Reaching over Derek’s naked body, he unplugged it, turned off the alarm, and clicked around for the music player. He put the song on low and set the phone on his nightstand. Stiles curled up along Derek’s back, gently kissing the back of Derek’s neck, and tracing his fingers lightly along Derek’s triskele. 

“Morning, Bear,” Stiles whispered as he slid his hands around Derek’s taut chest. Derek groaned a little.

“Nnn…” Derek said shoving his head under the pillow.

“I think we should get up and get coffee and one of us should go get pastries,” Stiles said.

“Sounds good, Boo,” Derek mumbled. “You go; I’ll stay here…” Stiles chuckled a little, kissing Derek’s shoulder. It was Sunday morning before noon. Stiles understood Derek’s annoyance at being woken up, but it was one of the few days that they had off together. He and Derek barely saw each other during the week, and if their work brought them together… Derek worked as an EMT and Stiles was a Deputy Sheriff, working under his dad. Sundays were their day of respite, of sleeping in, and of _no_ alarm clocks. Stiles raked his nails lightly down Derek’s shoulder. Derek shuddered and rolled back into Stiles. “Stop it, Boo…”

“But, Bear, I’m awake now… I want-” Derek cut him off by rolling over and kissing him roughly while squeezing on his pec, and making sure to fondle his pierced nipple. In the beginning, Derek hadn’t liked it, but Stiles had crazy sensitive nipples, and the piercing only increased the sensitivity. Stiles gurgled a little. Derek broke the kiss abruptly and got out of bed.

“I’ll start the coffee,” he said heading to the kitchen. Stiles lay on the bed covered only by a soft sheet, his morning wood harder than ever as he lay there thinking about Derek walking away. When Derek came back in the room, he growled a little. “You’re not dressed.” Stiles smirked.

“How can I when-” Derek flopped on the bed, pointedly ignoring Stiles as he shoved his head in the pillows. “Aww, Derek,” Stiles said sliding his head under Derek’s arm until Derek rolled on his side to face Stiles.

“Boo, the coffee isn’t even ready…” Derek whined. Stiles sighed a little.

“I know what you need,” he said shoving Derek on his back and pulling the blankets to cover them both. Stiles settled under Derek’s arm and laid his head on Derek’s chest, running his fingers soothingly over Derek’s stomach. Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing. Belly rubs always put Derek in a good mood, even if he would never admit it. Just as they were both sliding back into sleep, Derek’s phone went off again. Stiles groped for it and handed it to Derek.

“Cora says that there are only three rainbow sprinkles left and wants to know if you want them.”

“Sure, if you’ll go get them,” Stiles said.

“No, Stiles doesn’t want-” Derek said as he typed.

“No!” Stiles shouted knocking the phone out of Derek’s hand. “I’ll get them, I’ll get them!” Derek laughed a little as he went back to typing. When he was done he shoved Stiles on his back rubbing his face on Stiles’s soft creamy belly. Stiles could feel his breath on his cock through the sheet. It was absolutely maddening. Derek’s phone went off again.

“She said she’ll keep them and we can go get them when we’ve woken up a bit more,” Derek said putting the phone on the nightstand and then straddled Stiles’s stomach. “You’re not gonna cum till I have, got that?” Derek asked as he took Stiles’s hands and pinned them to the head board. Stiles nodded, trying to not squirm too much. Derek leaned down and kissed the top of Stiles’s head, trailing down to his ear which he licked, bit, and sucked until it was overstimulated and Stiles was drooling a little. Derek sucked on Stiles’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply as he slid his hips down Stiles’s body. For one glorious moment Stiles and Derek had cock-on-cock contact but it was gone before Stiles could really appreciate it. He whined a little but stopped when Derek began sucking on his nipple, licking around the piercing. Stiles thrust up into Derek’s stomach a few times before Derek pinned his hips down hard enough that Stiles knew he’d bruise. Stiles gasped as Derek finally pulled off with a sharp little bite. “So good,” Derek whispered, kissing Stiles’s mouth again and bringing their cocks together. One of his big hands released Stiles’s hand so he could stroke their dicks together. Stiles’s hips jerked against Derek, his heart pounding, wanting--needing so much more. 

“Please,” Stiles gasped, his fist balled on Derek’s chest. “Please…” Derek stroked harder, almost too hard but Stiles just squeezed his eyes closed trying to wait, trying to be good. Finally Derek released them, but just humped into Stiles, pulling the younger man close, gasping wetly in his ear.

“I’m close-” Derek gasped. “So-” He groaned as he came in hot spurts all over their stomachs, thrusting until he’d rode out the waves of pleasure. Stiles was so, so close but then Derek pulled off.

“Bear-” He started but Derek slid down his body and licked some of his cum and Stiles’s pre-cum off the head of Stiles’s cock like it was he was getting a treat. He slid his lips over the tip. Stiles tried to thrust up, but Derek kept him pinned down, this time a bit gentler. Derek took his time, working his way down Stiles’s dick. He licked, kissed, and sucked until Stiles was about to shove him off and just jack himself until finally Derek rolled on his back and patted his chest. He got like this sometimes. He said sometimes anal wasn’t enough, and he needed-gawd it sounded gross saying it out loud-needed Stiles to coat him and for him to coat Stiles. Stiles got up shakily and sat on Derek. Derek tugged Stiles’s hips to a comfortable position that he could jack off Stiles. Stiles leaned heavily on the headboard, gasping, and sighing.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Boo,” Derek said from below him, squeezing his ass. Stiles grunted as he came all over Derek’s chest. He felt shaky as he sat there, Derek rubbing his legs, whispering up to him all the reasons he loved him, all the reasons he loved mornings like this, and how it was worth waking up for. Eventually Derek helped Stiles into a lying position. “Tuckered you out already?” Derek asked getting up to get a towel, leaving Stiles to rest. As soon as Derek came back in, Stiles started talking.

“You got dinner last night,” Stiles pointed out as Derek wiped the cum off of Stiles in broad strokes with a warm wash cloth. “And you probably had more for lunch than half a salad and a bite of sandwich…”

“And who’s fault was that?” Derek asked wiping himself down and tossing the rag in the hamper. Stiles just shook his head. “Go get those doughnuts,” Derek said. Stiles groaned and got up. He didn’t want to see Cora like this but he was too hungry for a shower, and no amount of body spray could cover up the smell of their spunk.

“I can’t believe you’re going to make me go see your sister like this,” Stiles said getting up and pulling on some clean clothes.

“Better you than me,” Derek responded from the kitchen. Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek as he left the apartment and walked the few blocks to the Hale Bakery. Cora was there alone, and he watched her nose twitch in disgust as he came in.

“You really couldn’t have showered?” She asked. Stiles held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Your brother-”

“Do not finish that sentence. Ever. Or I’ll tear your throat out.” Stiles laughed a little and reached for the bag of doughnuts Cora was holding out. Stiles took them and left. Back in the apartment, Derek had a hot cup of coffee waiting for Stiles.

“I don’t think Cora’s going to speak to us for a while,” Stiles said sipping on the coffee.

“She’ll get over it,” Derek said pulling Stiles into his lap. “I love you, Boo.”

“I love you, too, Bear,” Stiles said. They ate their breakfast and then wandered into the bathroom where they took a long bath together before ending up on the couch where they watched bad movies and cuddled, sometimes sleeping, sometimes not. Stiles kept having thoughts like _safe_ , _nice_ , and _home_. No matter how things may have started, they were good now. They were both happier than they had been in years, and Stiles couldn't help but lay there thinking about how lucky he was; how lucky _they_ were.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was complaining to my steady about how I wanted Derek to call Stiles a nickname. Stuff like that just makes me friggin' melt. Cabbage suggested Stiles to use the nickname that Derek's family called him--Bear. And then idk where Boo came from, but IT WAS SO MUSHY I ABOUT MELTED.
> 
> Also, treacle is a food. And definitely NOT the tattoo that Derek has on his back.


End file.
